Day of Ascension
by Zinc10
Summary: A short sweet love story set in an alternative universe where Jim is the god of gods and Spock is a mortal who falls in love. Rated M. Kirk/Spock. Island AU


Day of Ascension

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.

X

Spock stared at the Kirk Temple; the temple was huge and ridiculously lavish. There was a gigantic dome in the middle, surrounded by towers, gardens, flags, and covered stone walkways with stone pillars. There were fifteen smaller buildings attached to the dome via the walkways. Each of these buildings had a different type of architecture, making the whole place look chaotic. Spock did not like the temple. He was used to Vulcan architecture, which was very minimalistic. Vulcans built what needed to be built; they didn't spend money, time and labor on unnecessary things like large domes or towers or pillared walkways.

The Federation of Islands had discovered the Island of Vulcan twenty-two years ago. At the time the Vulcans had been told that the Terran god would grant their island a god of their own. The Vulcans were instructed to build a temple, so that when their god arrived, he or she would have a home. The temple, Vulcans were told, should represent the god that would inhabit it.

Looking upon the extravagant and radiant Terran temple, Spock had no doubt that the Terran god Kirk was arrogant and highly illogical.

The Vulcans eventually agreed to build a temple, not due to any desire to worship a god, but because the Federation of Islands would trade neither goods nor information if the Vulcans did not have a temple. Vulcan was a dessert island, so the exchange of Federation food for Vulcan salt or gold would be beneficial for everyone. Therefore the Vulcans built a temple.

Spock had been summoned to the main temple on the Island of Terran one year ago. He was not entirely sure what the purpose of his summons was, but the Terrans were quite insistent that he had to come to the temple. The Vulcan high council had refused to allow him to go until he was of age. This caused some tensions to rise between the Federation of Islands, and the Isle of Vulcan. So when Spock turned twenty, he voluntarily went with the Terran envoy; it was only logical.

They envoy gave him a personal guard named Sulu, and immediately set out for the Island of Terran, where the main temple of the Federation, the Kirk Temple, was located. Now, two and a half months later, Spock had finally arrived.

Sulu led Spock into the temple. The dome was just as ridiculously lavish and extravagant on the inside as it was on the outside. The walls were covered in scriptures and paintings, there were stained glass windows on almost every side, and there were strings of glass beads dangling down from the high ceiling that sparkled in the sunlight. The majority of the dome was filled with rows of benches arranged in a circle to face the center. At the center, there was a large stone circular table.

"Do you like the Kirk Temple?" Sulu asked, brimming with pride.

"The building is needlessly extravagant, chaotic, and the architecture is illogical. How would one speak to everyone in the audience if one is in the center of the room and can only face in one direction?" Spock replied.

Sulu looked a little disappointed, as if he had expected Spock to be in awe. "Well," he muttered defensively, "this room is special, the smallest of whispers uttered in the center of the room can be heard very clearly even at the very edges of the dome." Shoulders hunched, Sulu led him on.

X

Spock was taken to the other side of the dome, where a covered walkway led to one of the 15 smaller buildings. This one, Spock realized as they approached it, had Vulcan architecture. A conservative building that was designed to withstand harsh winds. Upon entering the smaller temple, Spock was taken to a large room. It was a quiet place, with meditation mats and candles, and no extraneous objects, architecture or decoration, for which Spock was grateful. He spent the rest of the day meditating in blissful silence, reorganizing his thoughts, strengthening his shields, and examining his emotions before locking them safely away.

Spock spent the next three days in the temple. He mainly stayed in the Vulcan annex, although he did briefly visit the 14 other annexes, each building represented an island in the federation. The Vulcan annex was the most recent building, having been built less than twenty years ago.

About 30 Vulcans lived in the annex, which surprised Spock. He had not known that any Vulcans, other than diplomats and traders, had traveled to Terran before. He had also not known that there were Vulcans who truly believed in the promise of a god. Yet when Spock spoke to one of the Vulcans in the annex, the old man said that everyone there was preparing for the coming Vulcan god.

X

On the third night, Spock was meditating in his room when he heard a knock on the door.

Opening it, Spock found a young man. He was built, blond, and had the most intriguing blue eyes. Spock found himself staring at the man, breathless. Although "man" might not be the right word, the Terran male looked no older than twenty. He wore the traditional golden toga of a Kirk disciple, and it hugged his body in the most sensual way. Spock had seen other Kirk disciples around the temple, none looked nearly as attractive as this one. The man- boy?- had a huge smile on his face was holding a fruits basket.

"Hi" the man said. Spock continued to stare.

"Can I come in? I brought a gift." The disciple held up the basket. Spock snapped himself out of his trance and moved out of the way, silently inviting the man – boy?- in. Walking into the room, the young man placed the basket on a small table and looked around, "It's kind of a boring room, isn't it? Wouldn't you rather live in the main temple? The rooms there are way cooler." He said.

"No" Spock replied, ending that conversation before it could begin, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

The boy… man grinned, "Not one for conversation, are you?" Spock did not reply, "Kirk sent me to talk to you. You know, to explain things."

"Then, please explain why I have been summoned." Spock still had no idea why he was summoned here, and neither did anyone else, apparently. Kirk had summoned him, but not explained to anyone, not even his disciples, why.

"You're here to help Kirk make the new god." Spock was not altogether surprised, but it was still strange to think that he would be involved with the creation of a god, especially since he was not quite sure if he even believed in gods.

"How? What is my purpose?"

The disciple smiled, "You'll find out, don't worry. My name is Jim, by the way."

"Spock." Spock replied. That smile interfered with Spock's thought process.

Jim did not tell him anything else informative that night. But he stayed for hours. They talked, Spock and Jim, about anything and everything. Spock sometimes tried to get Jim to tell him more about his purpose, but Jim would reply with some vague "wait and see", before effectively changing the conversation. The man would laugh sometimes, and it would be the most amazing sound Spock had ever heard. When morning came, Jim took his leave, with a promise to come back the next night.

Spock looked for him during the day, even in the Kirk temple, but the boy-man-Jim, was nowhere to be found.

X

Jim came back that night, and every night after that. They spent most nights talking, but the two of them did other things too. Spock showed Jim how to meditate, Jim showed Spock around the Kirk temple, explaining the murals and scriptures, and they spent time in the gardens looking up at the stars. Jim professed a love of the stars; he loved the mystery, the unknown. "One day, Spock, one day people will explore the stars, wouldn't that be amazing?" It would be, Spock agreed.

They talked about life on Vulcan, politics, food, Spock's life, and a multitude of other topics. One night, two weeks after Spock met Jim, while the two were lying in the gardens staring at the stars, Jim talked about the gods.

"Kirk was the first god. He was born in the eye of a storm in space, you know. He made all the other gods. When the Federation finds a new island, Kirk grants them a god to watch over the island. There are fifteen gods total. Kirk, and fourteen others." Kirk paused to watch a bird fly overhead, "soon there will be sixteen. The day of ascension is in three weeks, after all."

"What is the day of ascension?"

"It's when Kirk creates a new god; the new god ascends to the realm of gods."

"And Kirk needs my help for that?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Spock asked. Jim smiled, but didn't respond. "How does it work? What will I have to do?"

"Don't worry so much Spock. You'll be fine, Kirk won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Why now? Why not twenty years ago, when Vulcan was first discovered?"

"You weren't ready yet Spock. When the Federation found Vulcan you weren't even born yet."

"Why me?"

"It has to be you Spock. No one else." Jim replied, blue eyes staring deep into Spock's brown ones.

X

The following day Spock spoke to one of the disciples, hoping to get a better understanding of the Day of Ascension, and what, exactly, he was expected to do.

"You know of the Day of Ascension?" the boy asked, after bowing. Everyone in the temple bowed to him. At first it had been unnerving, but he got used to it fairly quickly. Apparently if Kirk summons you, people feel the need to bow before you.

"Yes." Spock responded, "Jim told me it was in three weeks."

The disciple bowed. Again. "Then in three weeks it shall be." This confused Spock. Hadn't the Kirk priests told Jim when the day of ascension would be? Why would Jim know, while this disciple did not?

The disciple left, and within the hour everyone was whispering about the Day of Ascension: the priests, the disciples, the visitors to the temple, even the Vulcans in the annex. Everyone would steel glances at him, and when they saw Spock looking in their direction, they would bow.

X

Spock had too many questions, and no one seemed to be able or willing to answer them. When night fell Spock was ready. Jim would come, and Spock would ask him the questions he'd been waiting to ask for the past two weeks. Spock would get his answers, and there was nothing that was going to stop him.

Jim entered his room with the most radiant of smiles. Spock opened his mouth to demand answers, but instead of a tirade of pointed questions, the only sound that came out of his mouth was "Jim." His voice sounded confused, or pleading, or scared. Spock wasn't sure, but whatever it was, Jim looked at Spock. Really looked. His blue eyes stared deep into Spock's brown ones as the blond walked closer.

Jim's hands were suddenly around his waist, holding his steady. Spock's breathing was heavy while Jim's was even. Jim pressed up close. Spock could feel the warmth from Jim's body seeping through their clothes and covering Spock. Spock's breath hitched, Jim leaned forward. Spock didn't know what to do, was he supposed to move? Where was he supposed to put his hands?

Jim's lips touched his and energy was suddenly surging through his blood steam. So much energy. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim's neck; he needed to hold on. His body was surging with power, his ears were singing, his lips were tingling, his heart of soaring, Jim was kissing him. It was too much. There was so much power within him now. Spock felt as if he were being filled with lightning, the power was addicting, it excited every nerve in his body, but at the same time, it felt as if one wrong move would kill him.

Jim pulled away and the spell broke. Spock stepped back and collapsed on the floor, breathing heavy. Jim had never touched him before. Hours and hours of time spent together but not one accidental graze, or light touch. He had thought Jim hadn't touched him because Jim knew that he was Vulcan and telepathic. Spock took another deep breath. But it was because of this. This power, this energy, it wasn't just hormones or excitement; it was tangible power.

"You're Kirk." Spock whispered.

Jim was sitting next to him, concern written on his face but afraid to touch. He nodded. Spock wasn't sure what to think, a part of him had known from the beginning, but this was different somehow, more real. Jim… Kirk motioned for him to sit on the bed. Spock did, and Ji-Kirk sat next to him.

"Are you going to make me Ascend to the realm of the gods?" Spock finally breathed.

Jim looked at him again, with those blue, blue eyes, "Only if you allow me to."

"And if I don't?"

"Then Vulcan will have no god."

"You can find another."

"No." Kirk's eyes were hard and determined. "It has to be you."

Spock spent another several minutes just breathing, with Kirk his silent companion.

"I need to meditate, please leave." Spock said. His shields were destroyed, his emotions were clouding his judgment, and the power Spock had felt when Ji-Kirk touched him still hummed through his veins.

"Ok" Jim—Kirk!—said, quietly. When Spock opened his eyes several hours later, the god was gone.

X

For the next four days Jim didn't show himself. Spock was half relieved and half heartbroken. Too many things were happening at once.

Everyone on the island, and all the nearby islands were getting ready to celebrate the Day of Ascension. Spock was told that people from all over were coming to witness his ascension to godhood in Kirk's Temple, and that the people from islands further away would go to their respective god's temples to prey or celebrate. Spock didn't know what to do. He was afraid, and excited, and overwhelmed, he didn't know what to expect, he didn't know if he wanted to become a god, and he missed Jim so very much.

Spock spent those days firmly locked inside the Vulcan annex, which was thankfully quiet. He spent most of his time meditating, rebuilding his mental shields, and gaining confidence from his bonds. His bond to his mother, his father, and the weaker, vaguer bond that connected him to his entire species. One morning, in the depth of his own mind, Spock found another bond. As Spock's mind brushed against it, it hummed with life and power and _Jim. _

Spock gasped as he snapped back into reality. He was sitting in the main hall of the Vulcan Annex, meditating with seven candles surrounding him. Spock took a deep breath, he was Spock, a Vulcan, and not yet a god. It was then that Spock realized that he had no intention, never had any intention, to deny Kirk his offer. Spock would Ascend, and become a god.

Rising from his meditation mat, Spock walked back to his room. He wasn't sure what being a god really entailed. How does one prepare for becoming a god? Would he still be able to speak to people when he was a god, as Kirk did, or would he only be able to communicate through dreams and vague occurrences that could be interpreted as miracles or coincidences? Would he be able to see his parents again?

Sitting down at his desk, Spock wrote two letters, one to each of his parents. It explained his decision, in so far as Spock could explain it, and everything else he could think of to say to his parents. This might be the last time he would ever communicate with them as a mortal. Would he be a different person once he was a god?

He needed to speak with Jim.

Spock closed his eyes, calling for Jim with his mind, hoping the god would hear him. When he opened them again, Jim was there, sitting on his desk.

"Lets go to the gardens," the golden god said.

As they walked, Spock noticed that people stayed out of their way. People would look up, see Jim and Spock, bow, and leave. When they got to the gardens, abandoned even though it was the middle of the day, Spock spoke. "Why do they leave?"

"Respect," Jim muttered, "and fear. When they are around me, they feel as if my power is suffocating them, or as if I am entering their bloodstream and pumping them full of energy they can't control, it frightens them." Spock recognized the feeling.

"I felt that way when we kissed." Spock admitted. The words hung in the air for a minute before Jim spoke.

"I apologies Spock." Spock felt something in his side sink. "I lost control of myself for a second, I didn't mean to, I swear." Jim continued, not realizing how much his words hurt Spock, "I never meant to overwhelm you like that."

Was Kirk's presence making it hard to breath? "You never meant…" Spock whispered, "to kiss me?" Spock looked down at the ground. His side ached.

"Spock." Kirk whispered, his voice was close, "Spock look at me." Spock didn't, "Please." Spock looked up. Blue, endless eyes. "I don't regret kissing you, Spock. I wanted to. I just never meant to hurt you, to frighten you. Please believe me."

It was Spock who started it this time. Pressing his lips against Jim's. The power drilled into his core, the energy surged through his veins, and his heart soared. It was overwhelming, and frightening and amazing and addicting. Spock wrapped his arms around Kirk, and Kirk around Spock. The kiss lasted too long and not long enough.

Jim pulled away, but held on to Spock as the Vulcan collapsed. Losing so much power all at once left you exhausted. Spock and Kirk lay there, in each other's arms, on the cool grass in silence. They watched the sun set, the moon rise and the stars appear.

A thought occurred to Spock, "I can feel you in my mind" he whispered, afraid of disturbing the peace of the moment.

"We've been bonded since the day you were born Spock." Jim replied, "Our kiss must have awoken it." Spock reached for Jim's hand. At Spock's touch the hand wound around Spock's, finger brushing against finger. Spock's nerve endings exploded with emotion and energy and _Jim_. Spock gasped. Jim pulled away; Spock grabbed his hand again.

There was a minute of silence; "I've been waiting for you for twenty years, Spock." Jim whispered, "It can only be you."

Spock drifted off to sleep holding the hand of a god.

X

When morning came, Spock was still in the gardens, but Jim was nowhere to be seen. As Spock walked back to the Vulcan annex, he contemplated the Kirk Temple, the giant dome with it's many high towers. It fit. Spock didn't dislike it anymore. It had Kirk's grandeur, his energy, his power, his light, and the table in the very middle was his thrown.

As he walked, he realized that people were bowing and leaving when he came near. He called over a disciple of the Kirk temple, a boy dressed in a golden toga. The boy bowed, and kept his gaze averted. When Spock asked why everyone was avoiding him, the boy replied by saying, "You are starting to have the aura of a god, Lord Spock. Your power grows daily. Us mere humans cannot endure your presence for too long, Sir."

X

"Are you turning me into a god already, Kirk?" Spock asked later that night.

"No." Kirk murmured gazing at their intertwined fingers. "But I am filling you with power. That way, when you ascend to godhood, it won't be too overwhelming or painful. Right now you are filled with my power, but when you become a god, it will be your own power, not mine, that runs through your veins."

"Will it hurt?" Spock asked, "becoming a god?"

"Yes, but I've been told you don't notice" Right, Spock thought, unlike the other gods, Kirk was never a mortal.

"Will I die?" Spock asked, rubbing his fore and middle fingers against Kirk's.

"You will become a god." Kirk replied.

The following two and a half weeks were the greatest and most confusing of Spock's life. He meditated and spoke with the Annex Vulcans during the day, and at night Kirk would find him. They would talk, and kiss, and cuddle, and just generally be together.

X

One night Kirk told him about some of the other gods.

Chekov, the god of navigation and sea-fare. Sulu worshipped Chekov, Spock recalled. Jim nodded, sailors usually honor the navigator.

Uhura, the goddess of communication and (when she's mad) deceit. "She is awesome and terrifying. You need to stay on her good side. Gorgeous, though, and has these amazing information networks throughout the federation. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Bones, the god of healing and medicine. "He's my best friend," Jim professed, "and a total grouch sometimes, but he has a good heart."

Scotty, the god of the harvest. "Great guy to be around! He always has alcohol." Why would a god need alcohol? "Hey, it's the idea that counts, ok?"

Galia, the goddess of love, fertility and sex. Spock blushed, Jim laughed.

Pike, the god of war and conquest. "Good man, great general, although he can be a bit patronizing at times."

"What about you?" Spock asked, "What are you the god of?"

"A bunch of random things, mainly just of other gods though."

"What about me? What will I be god of?"

"I don't know. We'll find out when you ascend."

X

"Why did you tell me your name was Jim?" Spock asked one night.

"It is Jim." The god replied, "I named myself Jim Kirk. My disciples call me Kirk, but my friends call me Jim."

X

Spock learned to call Jim by locating their bond and giving it a mental tug. Jim would always come. He would appear is a fraction of a second. Smoke would swirl and form into the amazingly attractive shape that was Jim Kirk.

"Is this your true form?" Spock asked one night, tracing Jim's jaw and neck with a finger.

Jim shrugged, "I can take any form I please. But I usually take this one."

"If you take another form, how will I know it's still you?"

"We are bonded Spock. You will always know it's me, you will always be able to tell."

"Are you bonded with the other gods?" Spock asked.

"Yes."

"Oh." Spock replied. Pulling his hand back from Jim's ears.

"Don't be mad, Spock."

"I'm not mad." Spock replied, "Vulcans do not get mad."

"I am bonded to the other gods, but not in the same way I'm bonded to you. I don't kiss them Spock." Jim whispered, kissing Spock, "I don't hold them close, and I don't wrap my arms around them." Jim pulled him close and wrapped his hands around Spock's waist, "I don't love them Spock, I love you."

Spock wrapped his arms around Jim, "I love you too, Jim Kirk, god of gods."

X

One week before the day of ascension Kirk took him to the top of the dome. The very top of the dome was made of glass, and Spock could look down and see the stone table far, far below him. Kirk laid him down on the glass, beneath the stars. They kissed, Kirk's hands wandered over Spock's bare chest, Spock's over Kirk's back. Kirk pressed himself closer, so that their entire bodies were flush. The energy between them beat in time to their hearts, and Spock was ready.

But then things stopped. Kirk held onto Spock desperately, and they shared a deep kiss, but went no further. "Kirk?" Spock asked, had something gone wrong?

"I'm sorry Spock." Kirk whispered, "but not yet. You're not ready yet." Kiss, "but we will, I swear." Kiss.

It was quiet for a minute as god and Vulcan calmed their aching needs.

"Oh, and Spock?" the god whispered, "Call me Jim."

And so the night ended.

X

The day of Ascension arrived. Spock was bathed in scented water in a natural spring at the back of the garden and dressed in white ceremonial robes. He was walked to entrance of the Temple dome, surrounded by the thirty Vulcans of the Vulcan annex, as well as Sulu, who walked behind him, keeping an eye out for potential threats. Spock felt as if he were being marched to his death and his wedding at the same time. It was a strange feeling.

The dome would be filled, Spock knew, with people from all over the federation. The people had entered through the main entrance, but Spock would be entering from the door that led to the Vulcan Annex, soon to be the Spock temple. The envoy stopped in front of the doors and looked to Spock for permission to open it.

Spock hesitated. What was expected of him? It would hurt, but _what _would? Spock took a deep breath. Would he still need to breath as a god? Were these his last breaths?

"It's ok Spock." It was Sulu. He spoke softly so the people on the other side of the doors wouldn't hear, "you'll be all right. Being a god is not bad at all. I've met Chekov, the god of the Island of Russia. He's a god, but he's still himself too. You'll see, becoming a god isn't a death sentence."

Spock glanced back at Sulu and nodded, "Thank you, Sulu." He whispered. Then gave the command to open the door.

X

The giant dome was filled with thousands of people. Every seat was taken and even more people stood around the edges of the stone dome. Spock glanced around, and then quickly decided to only look straight ahead. There were so many people, so many faces staring directly at him. He looked straight at the stone table in the center of the large room. It was the only area not covered in people. The table was made of a white marble that shone brightly as the sun from the window above hit it. As Spock neared it, he could see the table's sides were covered in scriptures and pictures, but the tabletop was smooth and untarnished. There were ten marble stairs leading up to the top surface. Perhaps, thought Spock, it was less of a table and more of a raised platform.

Keeping his hands tightly behind his back, he walked up the stairs to the platform. Once at the top, he had nothing to focus on, and his eyes wandered up to the sea of faces. Fright gripped him. Spock took a breath. The intensity of the fear was nothing compared to the intensity of Kirk's power; he could do this.

Spock walked to the center of the table and looked calmly about himself. His Vulcan envoy and Sulu were sitting on one of the benches, watching him with patient appraisal. As he looked around the rest of the room, he could see that many people bowed their heads or averted their gaze. Spock didn't even notice anymore, but he was sure that Kirk's power was intimidating them.

Where was Jim? Wasn't he supposed to be here? Spock closed his eyes and reached for his bond with the god. _Jim, I am waiting_.

_Are you ready Spock?_ Came the reply in his head; _are you ready to accept your destiny? _

Spock looked up, through the window, up to the sky. The stars were there, he knew, even if he could not see them. Stars that he and Kirk would one day explore.

_Yes Jim Kirk, I am ready. _

X

Kirk appeared in the hall very dramatically. First there was a cloud of black smoke that formed above the table, it got larger and larger until suddenly lightning shot out of the cloud in all directions. It sizzled and zapped above the heads of the people watching the spectacle with wide eyes and open mouths. After a minute the lightning was suddenly trapped within the cloud, making the black smoke shine with an intense light. Then bare feet started to form.

Kirk revealed himself slowly, starting at his feet and moving upward. This Kirk was about twice the size of any normal person and was floating in mid air above the table. He looked older than Spock had come to know him. Spock was accustomed to the Kirk that looked no older than twenty, yet here was a full grown man, a man with a larger build, and a golden robe that floated around his body as if it were suspended in water. He was also wearing black pants, for which Spock, looking up at him from below, was grateful.

The god also wore jewelry, which Spock had never seen before. Regal golden bracelets and necklaces that floated around his form but never quite touched his skin. His eyes were as blue as always.

Finally Kirk was fully formed. Jim, Spock realized, had a flair for the dramatic. He could have easily appeared within a split second, but he wanted to put on a show for his people. His people, Spock realized as he looked around, really appreciated it. Everyone was clutching a pendent, or their heart, shivering from the power oozing from Kirk's very being and staring wide-eyed at their golden god.

The god descended from the sky and landed on the table. He was still twice as large as any normal person. At 12 feet tall, Spock had to crane his neck up to look at him.

Jim smiled at him, and Spock's thoughts vanished along with his fears. The golden god turned to his people and spoke. Everyone else in the room was dead quiet, Spock realized.

"Today is the fifteenth Day of Ascension since the beginning of time. You are here today to watch as Spock of Vulcan Ascends to the realm of the gods." His voice echoed and boomed around the dome. "After the events of today, the Island of Vulcan will be a part of the Federation of Islands, with Spock as their Island god." Jim paused for dramatic effect, "Every Day of Ascension is different. Twenty years, four months and twenty-one days ago, Spock was born on the newly discovered Island of Vulcan. At that moment a bond was made between him and me, a gods-bond, which can never be broken. Spock of Vulcan was destined to become a god, and today, he will become one!" Spock had never heard a voice so intimidating. It echoed and bounced off all the walls. Magnifying Jim's already awesome presence. If Spock hadn't had Jim's tongue down his throat less than 24 hours ago, he might have been intimidated himself.

"Now it is time," Kirk said, turning to Spock, "That I unlock the power hidden within you, Spock of Vulcan, and begin the path to your ascension." Wait, Spock thought, begin? If Jim unlocked his power, wouldn't it be over?

Kirk walked toward him and Spock tried to remind himself that this was Jim Kirk, the man – god- he loved. That this being walking toward him oozing power was the same man who smiled so brightly when Spock took his hand- but it was difficult. Kirk's aura was overpowering, his gaze intent. If Spock hadn't been accustomed to having Jim's power inside him, he would have run away or passed out by now.

Jim Kirk's hand reached forward, and it took all of Spock's willpower not to run away. The hand reached his chest and then kept going. It went deep into Spock's soul. A part of Spock realized that his body was in a lot of pain, that his skin was on fire due to the proximity of Kirk in his full glory, that the hand must have burned a hole in his chest, but most of Spock wasn't paying attention to his body, but to Kirk's hand. When it was deep, deep inside of him, Kirk's mighty hand brushed against something Spock had never realized was there: a chain. At Kirk's touch the power beneath the chain flared to life, awakening something in Spock that he had never known existed. Kirk grabbed hold of the chain, letting his power run over its length before ripping it out.

In an instant everything changed. Jim was gone from within him, and Spock collapsed on the floor. His power burst through every pore in his body, it was rushing through his blood, enveloping his mind, setting every nerve ending in Spock's body on fire. So much power! Spock felt like he was on the edge of both life and death, and everything was within his hands. His godly energy sprang forth from his body and Spock could feel it capture the air in the temple. Making the air into a fierce wind that raged and cried throughout the large dome. Spock's skin, he realized, was alight with blue flame, and strings of energy were sealing up the burnt hole in his chest. He didn't know how long he sat there, trying to wrestle control over his own power, but he did mange to gain control again. Pulling his power back into himself.

Spock took several deep breaths, and opened his eyes. Jim was standing on the other side of the marble platform. His aura almost blinded Spock. He quickly looked away, toward the people in the dome, had they been hurt by his rampant energy? No. Looking closer, Spock could see Jims power forming a shield over watching masses. The strings with glass beads, on the other hand, were nowhere to be found.

The sheer amount of energy and power that consumed him was amazing and frightening at the same time. Was this what being a god felt like? Spock wondered.

No. He wasn't a god yet. Something was not quite right. Spock could feel a need spread throughout his body. A need unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He was neither god nor Vulcan, and being stuck between the realms of god and mortal was painful. There was one thing he needed, Spock's power told him, that would complete his ascension to the realm of the gods.

Spock looked up from where he lay panting on the marble platform, looking at his loved one, Jim. To become a god, Spock needed Jim Kirk, god of gods, to lay with him.

"Jim" Spock was looking directly at the one he loved. Jim was glowing with a beautiful golden light; Spock reached for him. The god walked forward, grabbed his hand, and pulled Spock up. Spock could feel Kirk's power brush against his and he shivered.

"Do you know what you need to do to complete your ascension, Spock?" Jim's voice boomed. Spock loved that voice. Jim was still in his unnaturally tall form, towering over Spock. This must be fixed. Spock reached out with his power and tugged at Jim's form, "Jim," He whispered again, "Jim."

Jim seemed to understand what he wanted, and shrunk to a normal size. Still a bit taller and older than Spock was used to, but he didn't mind. Wrapping his arms around the golden god, Spock pressed closer, "Jim." He didn't think he could say anything else at the moment.

Spock closed his eyes, breathed in Kirk's scent and felt Kirk's power seep through his skin. Jim didn't move, Spock could feel his confusion. Spock decided to make it very clear to Jim what it was that he wanted by grinding against the god, intimately. Spock could feel the understanding spread throughout Jim like a wave.

"Alright, Spock." Jim murmured into Spock's ear, "Just hold on one second, ok?" Spock whined as Jim tried to pull away, he couldn't leave! "Shhh, Spock. I'm just giving us a bit of privacy. You'd never forgive me if I didn't."

Privacy? Spock looked up. He had forgotten all about the other people in the room. Looking around him, Spock saw faces. Thousands of faces. Some were confused, others wide-eyed, some were praying, many were whispering to each other, and some were blushing. Embarrassment hit him like a wall; Spock felt his face flush bright green. He was about to… in front of all these people! He looked around to find Sulu, and the Vulcans from the annex. Sulu had turned bright red and was looking down at his hands. The Vulcans looked just as dignified as always. As if they were watching paint dry on a wall, and not witnessing their future god about to engage in sexual intercourse.

Spock wanted to run. But he couldn't. His very being objected to remaining in the limbo between mortal and god, and the power running through his veins desired Kirk more than anything else. Spock had never experienced Pon Far, and he wondered if this was what it felt like, this need that was beyond reason. Spock needed this, needed it more than he had ever needed anything in his entire life.

A veil went up around the table, a golden curtain. It blocked out the faces of the people. Arms wrapped around him from behind. "There," came Jim's voice, "much better."

"Jim," Spock whispered, his nerves still gripping him, "Jim, I can't."

"Yes you can Spock. Focus on me."

"But all those people-"

"Forget them Spock, they're not here right now," Kirk whispered, allowing some of his power to flow over Spock, calming him, "just think about me; only me."

Jim's hands wandered down to the cloth belt holding Spock's white toga around his waist. Spock leaned back against Jim's chest. With a tug, the belt came loose, and Jim's hands brushed lightly over Spock's chest. The fleeting touches set Spock's nerves on edge. Even the lightest of touches echoed through his body. Kirk's power danced over Jim's skin, but never quite penetrating the surface.

One of Jim's hands came across a nipple and pinched. Spock gasped at the sensation. Kirk purred his approval, making Spock shudder in return. Another pinch and a nibble at Spock's pointed ear made him moan.

Jim's hands wandered lower, opening the toga, and exposing Spock's front to the cold air. His member twitched. Kirk ran his fingertips lightly over Spock's body, sending golden sparks dancing over his skin. The touches covered his neck, his chest, his hips, but never went in the one area Spock needed them most. Spock's legs were shaking, and he probably would have collapsed by now if Jim weren't holding him up. "Jim," Spock moaned, "Jim, please."

"Patience, love." Came the soft reply. Kirk turned him around and slipped the toga off of Spock's shoulders completely, letting the cloth pool on the floor. As Jim took a step back to look at Spock, Spock shivered at the loss of Jim's familiar energy buzzing over his skin. "You're so beautiful Spock." Jim whispered, blue eyes taking in every inch of Spock's body. Spock felt himself flush under the intense stare. The eyes eventually landed on Spock's half hard member.

Spock looked down at himself as well; his member was flushed green, with a drop of pre-cum forming at the very tip. Spock blushed.

Kirk reached for his own robe, slipping it from his shoulders. Spock drank in the sight of Jim's sun-kissed chest, and watched transfixed as Jim's hands moved toward the edge of his pants. Spock had to swallow a lump in his throat as Kirk slowly lowered the edge down his hips, exposing his very large and very aroused member. Spock couldn't quite suppress a shiver.

Once the pants were off, Kirk stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Spock tightly. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim's neck. Their bodies flush against each other, their godly powers intertwining. Their lips met, and Spock could feel a tendril of Jim's power pooling inside him. Their powers, Spock realized, mixed so well, the blue and the gold intertwining tightly. Spock moaned again.

Kirk slowly guided Spock down onto the cold marble tabletop. When Spock had first entered the temple, he would never have guessed that the stone table would be the place where he would loose his virginity, and to a god no less.

Spock looked up, the golden veil reached all the way to the top of the dome. Sunlight was pouring in from the window above, making the veil shine and shimmer as it moved.

Jim lay down on top of him, his warm sun-kissed skin a striking contrast to the cold marble. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and spread his legs, allowing Jim to settle more comfortably between his thighs. Jim thrust against Spock's body, making them both gasp.

Jim bit at Spock's ear, "I love you, Spock," he whispered. Kirk stroked at their bond, sending waves of love and passion and desire into Spock. His fingers dug into Jim's back and tangled into his hair. Jim's lips moved down to Spock's neck and he bit down, making Spock cry out with pleasure and pain. The wound bled lightly.

"Jim," he whispered, "Jim, I love you, I need you, please. I need- please-"

Jim sucked lightly on Spock's neck, and fingered his entrance, circling the bud as Spock wiggled and growled up at his to-be lover. Spock could feel the smile pressed against his collarbone. The Vulcan bit at Jim's ear, making him hum with appreciation, and push the first finger in.

The finger itself wasn't so bad, it was coated in something oily, but it was strange, and it moved, causing Spock to wiggle more and moan. A lot of energy entered Spock's body along with the finger. It pooled in his gut, and Spock could feel it building. A second finger entered, along with enough energy to make Spock's breath hitch. Kirk's energy was addicting, overwhelming and it felt as if it could destroy him any second. His body shivered with anticipation. Kirk scissored him, spreading him wider and wider. Shaking legs wrapped around Kirk's waist.

The fingers brushed against something inside him. Something good. Spock cried out then gasped for breath. His own power surged at the feeling.

"Found it." Kirk purred into his ear as Spock bucked his hips up to try to feel it again. They stayed like that for several minutes. With Jim's fingers thrusting in and out of Spock's ass, and Spock undulating his hips up to meet them. Jim would twist his fingers a certain way at unpredictable moments, pressing into the spot that had Spock moaning or gasping with pleasure.

Finally, Jim withdrew his fingers, and Spock whined at the loss, "Jim, no. Inside, please, Jim."

Kirk kissed him, his teeth nipping at Spock's soft lips until Spock opened for him. As Jim's tongue entered his mouth, Jim also thrust his cock deep into Spock's waiting hole. Spock pulled his mouth away from his lover and screamed from both pleasure and pain.

Jim's power surged within him. It was too much, but perfect at the same time. He was stretched so far that it burned in pain, and he was too full. Kirk was buried inside him, so full, so deep. Jim's energy consumed him, filling him with power and light and heat and _Jim_.

Kirk pulled away suddenly and the energy was ripped out of Spock, leaving him breathless and confused and cold. His own energy rushing back to the places left empty by Jim's retreat. For a split second, Spock was empty, and he needed, _needed_-

Jim thrust back into Spock's waiting hole, harder this time, stretching him, filling him. The golden power consumed him, mixing with Spock's own power, and simultaneously pushing it to the edges of his skin, lighting him aflame. Spock screamed, clutching tightly to the god above him. Jim's lips found his and they kissed passionately as Jim thrust into him again. Again and again Kirk entered him. Spock moaned and cried at each intrusion, and gasped at each withdrawal. Spock's back was ached off of the cold stone, his head thrown back, his toes curled in pleasure.

Each thrust brought him closed to the edge. Kirk hit the spot inside him that sent pleasure ripping through his body. His power was pushed to the edge of his skin, ready to explode out. Through his bond, Spock could feel Kirk's climax approaching as well.

"Jim" Spock cried, "I'm close, so close." Their eyes met, those deep blue eyes staring right into Spock's dark brown ones. They kissed. Kirk's hand gripped Spock's weeping member, making Spock moan into his mouth. It felt so good.

Jim stroked him, and Spock bucked his hips in time with Jim's powerful thrusts; once, twice. On the third stroke, Spock cried out as his climax ripped his power from his body. The explosion gave his god-powers the boost it needed to completely consume him.

At the same time, Spock could feel himself clenching around Jim's cock, pulling Jim's climax from him as well. Jim moaned into Spock's bleeding shoulder as he came, filling Spock with his seed. Spock felt his soul lift, and then transform, somehow.

I've ascended to the realm of the gods, Spock thought slowly, as he lay panting on the cold marble.

They lay there, Spock wasn't sure quite how long. But when he opened his eyes again, the first stars were appearing in the sky above. Jim pulled out of him, but stayed where he was on top of the new god. Spock's own seeds had cooled on his stomach, and his power was spread pleasantly throughout his body, it sealed up the wound on his neck, and burned away the blood. Spock squirmed slightly and he could feel Jim's seeds, buried deep in his body, move with him. It felt strange, but not in a bad way.

Spock's thoughts slowly came back to him, and a sudden thought shocked him out of his post-coitus-stupor.

The people! The thousands of people sitting and waiting just outside the golden curtain! Spock pushed at Kirk in a sudden panic. Jim grumbled, but lifted off of him, floating into the air. Spock stood up and looked for his robe, but what he found were only the burnt remnants of cloth.

Jim's hands wrapped around him, "Spock," he whispered, "you're a god now." Stepping back, Spock watched as Jim's cloths appeared upon him again, flow-y robe, pants, jewelry and all.

Spock closed his eyes and imagined traditional Vulcan robes, they appeared around him. It was a strange material, not quite like cloth, but not quite pure energy either.

Jim smiled at him, and before Spock could object, the curtain fell away, revealing the thousands of people. They all stared at the two gods, waiting for some kind of signal. Kirk nodded at Spock, and Spock, trying to pretend he hadn't just had engaged in sexual intercourse with Jim Kirk, turned to the people and said, in a voice as calm and Vulcan as possible, "I have ascended to the realm of the gods." And as proof, he allowed his power to come to the surface and lift him into the air above the table.

A cheer went up from the people. They clapped and cheered and bowed and cried with joy. Finding the annex Vulcans, Spock nodded at them; they bowed to their new god. Sulu was there too. He was clapping and cheering along with the rest of the humans. Spock could feel Kirk leave without having to see him go. It was Spock's turn to address the people of the Federation.

Quieting everyone down with a wave of his hand, Spock spoke again, letting his new powers tell him what to say, "I am Spock, god of the Island of Vulcan, and god of logic and science." The words sprang to his tongue, "Pray to me if you seek out a life of scientific knowledge and truth, pray to me if you wish to bring order to your weary mind." Spock placed his hands behind his back in traditional Vulcan manner, "I will answer if you are worthy."

With those words of parting, Spock imagined himself in the Vulcan annex, and allowed his power to take him there. Breathing in the calming scents, the new god sat down at the end of the large meditation hall, lighting all the candles with a flash. Floating about a foot above the floor, Spock allowed himself to fall into his mind. He had much to meditate upon.

X

Spock stayed in that position for three days. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Jim. "Hello Jim." Spock said calmly.

The god smiled, "Feeling better?" he asked. Spock nodded.

"I will go to Vulcan. My main temple is there, and I must speak to the Vulcan people."

Something flashed in Jim's eyes. "You'll come back, won't you?" Jim asked.

Spock stood, and walked toward his lover, "Of course I will Jim." He said, and then leaned forward to press their lips together. Their powers mixed pleasantly before Spock pulled away again, "We still have to explore the stars together, don't we?"

X

The end.

X

Author's note: I'll leave it up to your imagination whether the curtains blocked out sound. ;)

Also, please review! This is my first story, so I'd like to know what people thought of my writing.


End file.
